Cena Familiar
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Que pasaria si tus padres te ponen la condicion de que la primera cita debe ser siempre en tu casa con ellos presentes... Bueno, descubranlo junto a Nico cuando lleve a Percy a cenar
1. Chapter 1

_**Eh aqui otro mini proyecto que tenia desde hace un tiempo jejeje tomenlo como un intermedio para mis otros fics hehe**_

* * *

 _ **Cena Familiar**_

 _Capitulo 1_

Aquel parecía ser un día prometedor; su profesor no había asistido y pudo salir temprano de la universidad, tenía dinero suficiente en su billetera, a esa hora su heladería favorita estaría vacía, por lo que no tendría que hacer fila para comprar, el sol brillaba en lo alto pero por la calle corría una brisa fresca que lo despeinaba como quería.

En fin, era uno de esos días de los que Nico Di Angelo podía disfrutar al máximo.

-Esto es vida…-Comento al aire a la vez que daba una probada a su helado de tres sabores; sentado desde una de las mesas que había frente a la heladería podía disfrutar del agradable clima y ver a las personas pasar por la calle.

En dado momento vio como una motocicleta se estacionaba frente a la acera. No pudo evitar prestar atención, era una increíble motocicleta azul eléctrica, el típico modelo deportivo por el que todo adolescente babeaba cada vez que la veía en una revista. Nico amaba las motocicletas.

Y tampoco pudo evitar prestar atención al conductor, no estaba seguro de la edad ya que llevaba el casco; pero era como de su tamaño, tal vez un poco más grande.

Por un instante la dio la impresión de que el motociclista lo miraba así que devolvió la mirada directo a su helado. Aunque por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como el tipo de la moto entraba en también en el establecimiento.

Él siguió disfrutando su helado mientras volvía a observar la moto; en verdad le gustaba. El era fan de los deportes extremos, la adrenalina y en especial de la velocidad; de hecho, uno de sus planes para el futuro era tener su propia motocicleta. Tal vez un modelo similar al que ahora veía, pero eso sí, definitivamente de color negro.

-¿Te gusta…?-Pero tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos. Frente a la mesa estaba el mismísimo dueño de la moto, ahora sin casco Nico podía verlo mejor.

-Sí, esta increíble-Respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

-Gracias, no sabes lo que cuesta mantenerla así.

-No lo dudo…-Ambos rieron un poco. Luego se quedaron callados unos segundos, aunque el dueño del vehículo no tardo en volver a hablar.

-Eh, disculpa pero… -Dijo rascándose la nuca; Nico se fijo que la otra mano la tenia ocupada con un banana Split-Ya que, los dos estamos solos, ¿te importa si te acompaño?

-En absoluto, siéntate-Nico estaba feliz de poder charlar con alguien. Y, ahora que se fijaba bien, ese chico era alguien muy atractivo. Tenía el cabello negro, los ojos verdes, una sonrisa sarcástica y la piel ligeramente bronceada.

-Soy Percy, Percy Jackson-Se presento el chico mientras tomaba asiento.

-Nico Di Angelo, un gusto-No se estrecharon la mano, pero ambos sonreían con confianza-Tienes hambre ¿eh?

-¿Se nota demasiado?-

-Solo un poco…- Bromeo el ojioscuro, cosa que también le saco una risa al mayor junto a la primera cucharada de su helado.

-¡Tío, que bueno esta esto!-En un momento Percy ya había devorado la mitad de su helado.

-Se te va a congelar el cerebro-Comento un impresionado Nico.

-Nunca me ha dolido la cabeza por comer frio-Respondió el ojiverde aun con la cuchara en su boca.

-Ósea que no tienes cerebro-A sus palabras logro que el chico de ojos verdes lo mirara con suspicacia.

-Eso fue cruel…

-Pero no lo has negado… Eh, Percy-

Los dos se quedaron toda una hora allí sentados. Charlaban, bromeaban, incluso coquetearon un poco entre ellos. Después de que ambos terminaron su helado, ambos habían estado dándose largas, se quedaron sentados un rato mas.

-Entonces, dices que tienes veinte-Comento Percy como quien no quiere la cosa-Supongo que vas a la universidad.

-See, estudio literatura y lenguas-Respondió Nico relajado; empezaba a gustarle hablar con ese chico.

-Yo tengo veinticuatro…-Agrego el ojiverde. Nico no pudo dejar de notar que esa era casi una insinuación. Pero antes de que dijera nada el chico miro su reloj y dio un pequeño juramente.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto.

-Mi turno en el trabajo comienza en diez minutos-El chico se levanto y saco un par de billetes.

-Oh…-Nico se deprimió un poco, después de todo estaba pasando un buen rato.

-Oye, ¿me das tu número?-Pero la pregunta de Percy lo tomo por sorpresa-Se que es algo, raro, pero quisiera invitarte a salir alguna vez.

-Ah, claro porque no… Eh-De repente Nico recordó un detalle; uno que la hacía sudar frio-Pero, tengo una condición-

- _"Esto es más que una condición"_ -Pensó Percy mientras bajaba de su moto.

Unos días antes, cuando conoció a Nico y le dijo que tal vez podrían salir en una cita, el chico le había respondido algo que jamás imagino:

"-Me encantaría, pero… En serio, debes venir a cenar a mi casa"

Para Percy eso era como saltarse directamente a la decima, o vigésima, cita con alguien; una parte de él le decía que eso era ir muy rápido, bastante, pero otra le recordaba le esos ojos café oscuros que tanto le habían empezado a gustar. Así que, sin pensarlo demasiado, acepto ir a cenar con Nico.

Claro que, por algún extraño motivo que no conocía, el semblante de Nico cuando le dijo aquello le auguraba un mal presentimiento.

-Estás paranoico Jackson-Se reprimió mientras dejaba su casco en el manubrio de la moto. Se guardo las llaves y se abrió la chaqueta. Claro que, ver la imponente mansión que se alzaba frente a él, cuyo aspecto era tétrico a causa de la noche, no ayudaba a espantar sus sensaciones de inquietud.

Subió al pórtico de entrada y admiro un segundo la gran puerta de madera que había frente a él, toco el timbre y casi suspiro de alivio cuando no escucho campanas y murciélagos. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, sin chirridos; en el marco le miraba un hombre, sin duda adulto, pero de aspecto joven y bastante atractivo.

-Eh, hola…-Claro, que Percy seguía pensando que Nico era más lindo.

-Buenas noches, usted debe ser el joven Jackson; por favor sígame…-Mientras caminaban por el corredor de entrada Percy miraba a su alrededor-Mi nombre es Thanatos, soy el mayordomo de la familia.

-¿Ma-mayordomo?-Repitió algo confundido.

-Supongo que el amo Nico no lo menciono-Agrego el hombre, aunque Percy noto que su tono era bastante amigable-Por favor no lo tome personal; es, algo reacio a traer personas a casa.

-Claro…-Ya le pediría luego a Nico una explicación de porque no había mencionado su "estatus".

-¡Thanatos!-Y hablando del rey de roma. Apenas llegaron al salón de entrada Percy vio como su "cita" venia bajando las escaleras.

-Joven Nico-El mayordomo inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Deja tantas formalidades hombre…-A pesar de vivir en semejante mansión, Percy vio que Nico se comportaba igual a como cuando lo conoció-Mi padre te está llamando.

-Con permiso-Thanatos le dedico a Percy una última sonrisa y se retiro.

Una vez solos Nico dejo escapar un pesado suspiro.

-Lamento todo esto…-Dijo el azabache.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿El traerme a cenar a tu mansión, o no haber mencionado el hecho de que vives en una mansión?-Percy pregunto con sarcasmo.

-La primera-Respondió el chico-Y es la mansión de mis padres, no mía.

-Ya…-Por el tono de voz Percy dedujo que el chico no estaba muy cómodo con la situación. Bueno, eso era suficiente para bajar la guardia-Eh, te, vez muy bien por cierto…

Y no era un comentario cortes nada más; Nico iba vestido con una camisa blanca y jeans oscuros, los colores y la ropa iban muy bien con la figura de Nico, delgada pero de hombros un poco anchos. Su comentario logro hacer que las mejillas del menor se encendieran.

-G-gracias-Aun así también paso su mirada por el cuerpo de Percy, que diferencia de él, era más grande, más formado, musculoso sin exagerar; con una camisa verde y pantalones de vestir marrón; definitivamente el ojiverde era todo un espécimen de hombre-Tu también.

-Entonces…-Ambos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo de madera-¿Me explicas que está pasando?

-Pues, como lo explico-Lucia bastante nervioso-Veras, todo esto es idea de… Mis padres.

-¿Quieren conocerme?-Eso era casi imposible.

-No a ti, no en particular-Corrigió el azabache-Me tienen la regla de, si quiero tener… Tu entiendes-Prefirió omitir la palabra "pareja" o "novio"-La primera cita debe ser una cena, aquí… Con ellos.

-Fiuuu…-Percy no pudo evitar dar un silbido-Son estrictos ¿eh?

-No tienes idea.

Como habían estado charlando no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado al comedor; Percy noto que ya estaban puesto los platos en la mesa, donde fácilmente cabrían quince personas, y que los platos debían ser de porcelana, por no hablar de la platería.

-Dentro de poco es la cena-Informo Nico mirando un gran reloj de péndulo que había a un lado del comedor; marcaba las ocho menos cinco.

-Genial, porque tengo hambre…

Nico no pudo evitar mirar fijamente al ojiverde, su forma de ser tan relajada y algo exasperante a veces, resultaba bastante encantadora.

-Ven, siéntate frente a mi…-Mientras le indicaba una de las sillas a los lados de la mesa volvió a mirar el reloj, faltaban dos minutos-Una cosa más, mis padres en serio pueden llegar a ser muy molestos-

-Yo también tengo padres Nico-

Un minuto…

-No como los míos-Treinta segundos-Intenta no tomarte muy a pecho cualquier cosa que digan.

Faltando diez segundos Percy rodo los ojos a la vez que tomaba asiento, cosa que imito el menor, el cual seguía igual de nervioso. El ojiverde hizo una pequeña nota mental sobre lo bien que le quedaba al chico el título de "Rey del drama".

Y dieron las ocho.

A penas el reloj termino de dar las ocho campanadas, que a Percy no le parecieron menos tétricas que el montón de retratos que colgaban de las paredes, las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par. En el marco de entrada estaban, los que parecían ser los padres de Nico.

Un hombre alto, de traje formal pero con una piel tan cetrina que daba la impresión de no haber visto el sol en mucho tiempo, una barba de días y unos ojos que decían claramente "quítate o muere"; la mujer, de aspecto bastante joven, con piel morena y ojos cafés, tenía el cabello negro largo un poco repisado y con un vestido rojo que daba a pensar de haber sido sumergido en sangre.

Ambos caminaron con elegancia y calma hasta llegar a sus lugares en la mesa, el padre en la cabeza de la mesa y su esposa en el lado opuesto, dejando a los más jóvenes en medio.

Nadie decía nada, Percy había empezado a golpear el piso con la punta del pie a causa de una ansiedad de origen desconocido. Casi quería hacer una de sus malas bromas para romper con la pesada atmosfera pero la mirada de Nico le decía, muy claramente, "-Si quieres llegar al postre, ni se te ocurra decir nada antes que ellos-"

Si cada cena era así, Percy se preguntaba como serian el desayuno y el almuerzo. Eso y como es que Nico era tan relajado teniendo a Dracula y a Morticia –versión morena- como padres.

-Buenas noches-Por suerte para el ojiverde hiperactivo no tuvo que soportar el silencio por mucho más tiempo-No saludas, ¿muchacho?-Y el alivio de Percy no duro ni dos segundos.

-¡Madre!-Nico odiaba cuando sus padres empezaban.

-Oh lo ciento cariño, sabes que siempre me dejo llevar por bobadas como "modales" o "educación"-Sarcasmo, en su forma más pura-Déjame dar un ejemplo, soy Perséfone de Di Angelo; señora de esta casa.

-P-perdón, soy Percy Jackson-El chico no estaba muy seguro de si agregar algo como "Hijo de Poseidón" o "Soy Percy Jackson y estoy incomodo", aunque el "Percy Jackson, condenado a muerte" era tentador. Pero prefirió irse por lo más convencional-Mucho gusto.

-¿Y cómo conociste a Nico?-Esta vez fue el turno del padre para hablar.

-En una heladería, "señor"-

-No te molestes en querer saber mi nombre niño, dudo que valga la pena decírtelo-

-Papá…-

-Oh vamos Nico, ninguno de los chicos que has traído ha vuelto-Percy casi estaba tentado a preguntar si es que acaso los envenenaban.

-¡PAPÁ!-

Perséfone bebía de su copa de vino como si nada ocurriera, Nico tenía dagas en los ojos apuntando a su padre, Hades con una socarrona sonrisa prepotente y Percy sintiéndose como lombriz en gallinero. Por suerte la tención no duro mucho, fue desecha con el sonido más dulce para los oídos de cualquiera:

-La cena, esta lista-

* * *

Oh dulces palabras que todos amamos escuchar hahahab reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**¡YA! No tienen idea de los problemas que tuve para escribir este cap! AHHHH! FUE FRUSTRANTE! LAS IDEAS NO ME LLEGABAN PERO POR NINGUNA PARTE!**

 **Así que solo me sente y me puse a escribir… Hehehe**

 **No estoy seguro de cómo sentirme al respecto ;P**

 _Capitulo 2_

Al principio Percy considero que, además de poder salir con Nico, sería capaz de soportar toda aquella incomoda cena solo por la comida.

Y es que casi podía sentir la baba acumularse en su boca mientras mantenía su mandíbula fuertemente apretada con tal de no quedarse con la boca abierta. Arroz humeante con un impoluto color blanco; al menos seis tazones con seis tipos de ensaladas distintos; dos jarras de vidrio sudadas llenas de delicioso jugo de naranja y varias botellas de vino en hieleras humeantes de frio; un montón de salseras llenas con diferentes contenidos; una bandeja con papas aun humeantes recién salidas del horno; una hermosa langosta en un vivo color rojo brillante y un majestuoso pavo horneado coronaba el centro de la mesa.

Todo lucia, sencillamente, delicioso.

-Al menos no podrás quejarte de la comida-Le comento Nico con humor, y en un tono que solo él y Percy escucharon.

-No me importaría venir a cenar más seguido-Comento Percy con entusiasmo.

-Por favor usa servilleta, detesto ver comida a medio masticar-Entusiasmo que Perséfone se encargo de aplastar por completo mientras Thanatos le serbia la ensalada.

-Madre, Percy no es ningún tonto-A pesar de sus palabras Nico le dirigió una mirada que decía muy claramente "Hazme quedar mal y lo lamentaras".

Pero la verdad, para disgusto de los padres de Nico, es que Percy no les dio ningún motivo para quejarse con respecto a la hora de comer.

- _"Por primera vez me sirven esas lecciones de etiqueta que mamá me obligo a tomar"_ -Pensó el ojiverde con una mescla de agradecimiento e ironía.

-Y, chico, supongo que tienes mucho tiempo libre si conociste a mi hijo en una heladería.

-Percy trabaja-Atajo Nico.

-Soy asistente en el acuario de la ciudad-Agrego el ojiverde con tal de no darle la oportunidad al padre de Nico de responder con algún sarcasmo.

Por su lado el ojioscuro se quedo mirando a Percy unos instantes, sorprendido de aprender algo más del chico que era su "cita"; pero el punta pie de Percy, por debajo de la mesa, le indico que hablaran luego del tema. Aunque no por eso Nico dejo de pensar en que esa debía ser la razón por la que Percy siempre tenía un cierto aroma salino.

-¿Así que trabajas limpiando los vidrios?-Pregunto Hades socarronamente. Por lo general aquello era suficiente para hacer estallar el temperamento de los "invitados" de su hijo… Y esta vez no fue la excepción:

-¡Us-Solo que Nico, y su pie, fue capaz de evitar que Percy saltara sobre el hombre. Dolía, pero al menos pudo recordar lo que Nico le había dicho al principio "Intenta no tomarte muy a pecho cualquier cosa que digan".

- _"Por favor…_ -Pensaba Nico- _Que por una vez podamos llegar al final de la comida"_ -

-Pues…-Increíblemente Percy fue capaz de hablar con calma, aunque podía verse perfectamente como le temblaba una ceja. Cosa que Nico encontraba un tanto adorable-En realidad cuido de los animales o hago varias tareas… Entre ellas, le doy de comer a los tiburones. Así que no me asusto fácilmente.

-Fascinante-Y para regocijo de ambos chicos, especialmente Nico, Hades se quedo sin nada que responder, cosa que oculto dando un trago a su copa de vino.

Por unos instantes pudieron apreciar lo cómodo que podía llegar a ser un silencio. Si como no…

¡Percy odiaba el silencio! Detestaba escuchar el enorme reloj marcar cada segundo y ni siquiera era capaz de golpear el piso con el pie por culpa del grueso tapete que había en el suelo. Si tenía que seguir soportando ese incomodo silencio terminaría echando uno de sus chistes:

-¿Haces algo más además de trabajar, muchacho?-Pregunto Perséfone sin apartar la mirada de su ensalada.

-Soy estudiante de tercer año en la universidad-Respondió el chico. Iba a mencionar su carrera hasta que el padre de Nico se le adelanto:

-Valla, al menos tiene cerebro-Comento como si hablara con las paredes-Todos los otros que has traído eran unos inútiles.

-¿Eh, gracias?-

-Oh querido, no olvides a ese chico rubio, estudiaba medicina-Pero muy amablemente su esposa le recordó a su marido otro de los anteriores invitados de su hijo.

-Ah sí, Solace ¿no?-El hombre dio un trago a su vino mientras le sonreía a su hijo-¿Qué paso con él Nico?

-¡Padre!-

Aun cuando Percy no era celoso, bueno, aun cuando todavía no tenía ningún derecho a celar a Nico, no pudo evitar sentirse un dejo de enojo cuando el padre menciono con tanto, a falta de una palabra mejor, "cariño".

-¿Quién es Will?-No pudo evitarlo, ¡que él era impulsivo!

-Nadie-

-Oh, pero no lo presentaste como "nadie" esa vez…-¿Qué era peor en Perséfone, su tono sarcástico o su tono meloso? Percy no tenía ni idea-Era rubio, de ojos azules, muy simpático; me agradaba-

-Lo llamaste "rubia de bronceado artificial"-Le recordó Nico con un tic en el ojo.

-Me empezó a agradar después que se fue-Aclaro la mujer, dando un trago a su copa-Fue una lástima, estudiaba medicina ¿no?

-Un buen prospecto a futuro-Y el comentario del hombre de la casa no ayudaba.

-Podrían cortar el tema-Dijo de repente Nico mientras cortaba la carne con su cuchillo-Hablemos de otra cosa.

-Más vale que todavía seas virgen-

-Sobre Will…-El rostro de Nico parecía una linterna. Y si no hubiera estado casi igual de apenado, Percy habría pensado que se veía bastante adorable.

-Escúchame muchacho-Pero Hades no pensaba dejar el tema de lado-Si le pones un solo dedo encima a mi hijo despertaras-

-¡Apenas es la primera cita!-Salto Percy, sin querer escuchar el resto de la amenaza-Ni siquiera le tomo de la mano.

Por un instante se vio taladrado por los oscuros y desquiciados de quien, por muy aterrador que pudiera sonar, podría llegar a ser su suegro.

Para alivio del ojiverde, entre esa cosa rara y otra cosa incomoda, habían pasado la sopa y el plato principal. Ahora el turno del postre, si lograban llegar al final de la cena, Nico podría ir a cualquier cita con Percy donde quisiera y muy, muy, lejos de sus padres.

-Helado-Por su lado, Percy había esperado una cabeza de mono rellena de sesos frescos.

-Bueno…-Por increíble que parezca, ninguno hizo algún comentario mordaz por la muy inteligente observación de Percy-Llegados a este punto creo que solo queda preguntar una cosa.

- _"¿En serio? ¿Tan sencillo…?"_ -Por alguna razón, Nico no confiaba en su padre. Oh esperen, ¡si tenía motivos! ¡Y de sobra!

-¿Eh, claro?

-¿Por qué quieres ser pareja de mi hijo?-Percy casi se traga la cuchara.

-¡Padre!-

-Se que dijiste que solo querían salir…-Interrumpió Hades-¿Pero que no el objetivo de las citas es ser pareja?

-¿Ahora eres objetivo?-Incluso Perséfone lucia sorprendida. Pero, bueno, después de todo era la primera vez que uno de los "invitados" de Nico duraba hasta el postre.

-Bueno, soy muchas cosas, pero no injusto-El hombre cruzo sus manos por sobre la copa con su helado, y miro fijamente a Percy-Así que, su respuesta, joven.

-Eh… Bueno-Percy hubiera preferido que le preguntara sobre su familia; o sus planes a futuro; o su expediente criminal, no que tuviera uno; o cualquier otra cosa. Pero, era un pésimo mentiroso y tampoco quería comenzar algo, lo que fuera, con mentira, así que solo actuó sin pensar-Pues, me gusta Nico y me gustaría tener algo serio y, no que un matrimonio, pero… No se… Es un buen chico, y… Le gusto, creo…

Ahora que lo pensaba, actuar sin pensar tal vez no era tan buena idea. Nota mental para Percy, de ahora en adelante pensar antes de hablar.

Por su lado Nico no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar; para haber estado bajo tanta precio, Percy había dado una respuesta bastante buena, algo confusa, pero honesta a fin de cuentas. Y, eso estaba bien para él, pero Hades era otra historia. En momentos así no tenía idea de que esperar; en verdad le gustaba Percy; y no quería convertir su vida en una telenovela barata donde el protagonista tenía un amor imposible.

-Jmmm-La espera empezaba a matarlos. Hades, con calma y como si nada pasara, hundió su cuchara en su helado intacto y hablo-Estoy satisfecho; le diré a Thanatos que recoja la mesa. Buenas noches-Corrió su silla, se levanto y se retiro de la estancia.

-Oh, esto será interesante-Perséfone se levanto, les guiño un ojo a los chicos, y se retiro.

Lo único que hizo falta fue un grillo que sonara en el comedor.

-Entonces…-Percy no estaba seguro de que había pasado-¿Van a llamar a la policía? ¿Imponerme una orden de alejamiento?

-De hecho, no-Percy no podía creer que sus preguntas, retoricas y sarcásticas, fueran validas. Entonces se fijo en la media sonrisa que Nico tenía en su rostro-Creo que, oficialmente estamos saliendo.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial!-Percy estaba que brincaba de felicidad-No tendremos que volver a repetir esto, ¿o sí?

-No en esta vida-Nico se levanto, lo tomo de la mano y lo guio fuera del comedor-Waoh, no puedo creer que finalmente valla a tener una segunda cita con alguien.

-¿En serio nunca la ha tenido?

-La primera siempre era aquí…-Respondió Nico deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo-Mis padres siguen un protocolo de aprobación bastante raro, y también disfrutan de espantar a cuanto chico se fija en mi.

-Bien, entonces, explícame una cosa…-

-¿Aja?

-¿Por qué aceptaste que siempre traerías a tus, citas, a cenar?-Bien, ya tenía permiso para estar con Nico. ¡Tenía todo el derecho a sonar celoso!

-Perdí una apuesta con Perséfone-Percy casi tuvo ganas de golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano-Pero, creo que me alegra haberlo hecho.

-¿En serio?-Ya habían llegado al recibidor de entrada.

-Sí, de todos los chicos que traje antes…-Y ahí estaban otra vez los celos, provocándole un tic nervioso en el parpado a Percy. ¿Es que cuantos más se habían sentado en aquella mesa antes de él?-Ninguno era tan sexi como tú, ni por asomo.

-Tienes una particular forma de alagar-Respondió divertido el ojiverde mientras sujetaba a Nico de la cintura y lo pegaba a su cuerpo-Pero, tomándole la palabra a tu padre, esto me alegra-

-¿Qué-No termino su frase. Sus labios quedaron sellados por un rápido pero cálido beso de los de Percy-Oh…

-Soy el primero en besarte, ¿a que si?

-¡…!-Normalmente Nico solo se habría hecho el chulo y fanfarroneado de todos los chicos que ya había besado antes. Pero, por mucho que le doliera en el orgullo admitirlo, acababa de recibir su primer beso; eso lo había dejado con la guardia baja.

-Je, te ves lindo todo sonrojado-

-Cállate, Jackson-Intento darle crédito a sus palabras golpeándole el hombro. Pero fue más como un gesto de amor rudo que otra cosa-Ya vete, antes de que papá cambie de opinión.

-Ey pero…

-Largo, largo, hablamos luego-Percy se vio empujado fuera de la casa. Ya era bien entrada la noche y, no lo había notado, pero estaba exhausto. Además, técnicamente ahora era pareja de Nico di Angelo, necesitaría todas sus energías de ahora en adelante.

Y hablando del rey de roma; su celular empezó a sonar ante un mensaje recibido:

"Mis clases de mañana se suspendieron, pero no se lo he dicho a papá :P ¿Quieres ir al cine?"

Percy sonrió pero no respondió de inmediato. Bajo del porche, pasó las escaleras, fue hacia su motocicleta, se puso su chaqueta, se sentó y tomo su casco mientras escribía una respuesta:

"Claro, siempre que ellos no estén invitados X_X no quiero que nos vean. Tengo mucho que enseñarte, señor de primer beso XD"

Percy rio con sorna mientras oprimía enviar y se guardaba el teléfono. Se puso su casco y encendió su moto. Haber conocido a ese chico, había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo; tal vez, y asta estaría de humor para otra cena en familia.

 _ **FIN**_

 **Bueno, contrario a lo que dije antes, me gusta como quedo al final ahahaha**

 **¿Ustedes que opinan?**

 **Lamento si no lo hice más largo, pero en serio que no habría podido -_-U**

 **Además tengo un proyecto que ya postergue demasiado y espero que a todos les guste cuando lo vean. Una pista: Tiene que ver con Percy y Frank.**

 **Los quiero chicos y chicas! Espero con ansias leer sus Reviews n_n!**

 **Nos leemos…**


End file.
